In ethernet communication networks, repeaters are used to transfer information through the network. Driver circuits are an integral component of ethernet repeaters. A standard driver, such as the one used in Attachment Unit Interfaces (AUI), is a large differential driver capable of transmitting information over a long cable. A drawback with conventional drivers is that they require large pin counts, large die space and consume most of the available on-chip power. These become increasingly serious problems as the level of integration on integrated circuit (IC) chips increases.